sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Stars Episode 31 / Transcript
“Dreamy Kiss!” the Guardian Angels has just defeated another Jewelrayu. “I can’t believe we were attacked that early!” Crimson shouted and transformed back. “I’m going to be late again!!” Ruby shouted and started running to the opposite direction, where the Nijiiro Private Middle School was to be found. “R-Ruby! Wait!” Topaz shouted and followed her along with Amber. “Yeah, I’m glad we don’t need to hurry like that.” Rubellit said relieved. “Well, if we don't hurry up, we won't catch the train either.” Sapphire said teasing. “No way! We are going to be on time for sure!” Rubellit said seriously. “See you later.” Amethyst said and started to walk away, heading to her school. The Tsubasa Public Middle School started a bit later than other schools, so she wasn't in a hurry like the others. In fact, this was the time she’d leave at home normally, and today, she’s even closer than her house ever would be to her school. “Is it ok to leave the others just like that?” Purple, who stayed in Amethyst's bag, wondered while slightly looking out of it. “Don’t worry, they are gonna make it on time, somehow. I can’t help them with that problem anyway.” Amethyst answered in a calm tone. She didn’t want to draw anyone’s attention. “I guess you are right…” Purple mumbled and got back in the bad. “Of course I am right. It’s not my fault we attend different schools.” Amethyst said serious. “Murasakiiro-san.” Then Amethyst was approached by another student. “Aihara-san.” Amethyst answered surprised. “Did something happen?” Amethyst then wondered. The girl’s name was Aihara Shizuki and was in the third year, just like Amethyst, however, they were not in the same class. Shizuki shook her head. “The student council wants to see you. It is because of the project you said you’d take care for.” She explained. Amethyst nodded. “I was about to see them anyway. Do you know where they are?” Then, the two girls went inside the school building, while they were being watched by some rather suspicious pair of eyes. OPENING After school, Amethyst was leaving the building a bit later as she was held busy for a while. As she passed one of the many bush that were around, she heard some strange noise. “Huh?” She mumbled, getting closer to the bush, looking if she could find something. And then, a creature jumped out of it, surprising Amethyst, who fell back. She looked down, finding out that it was nothing else than a Dalmatian. “A puppy?” Amethyst wondered surprised., picking it up, looking for some kind of mark, trying to find the owner of the dog. But she found nothing at all. “That can’t be, why would someone let their dog run around just like that?” Amethyst wondered. “Maybe they didn’t want the puppy.” Purple suggested. “Don’t be silly. Why would they get a dog, if they don’t want one?” Amethyst said serious. “Maybe they already have a dog, the one got pregnant, but they didn’t want that puppy.” Purple then said thinking. “Would someone really do something bad like that?” Amethyst then wondered, looking at the puppy. Before she went home, Amethyst met up with the others, who told her that purple might be right. “It happens too often. They don’t look out for their dog enough and then they end up with puppies. Who knows, the little buddy you have there might not even be the only one running around Feather Castletown.” Topaz explained serious. “We are having some dogs that were left alone by their original owners.” She added. “How cruel…” Amethyst mumbled. “It really is. We should all take care for those dogs, cats and other animals.” Rubellit said nodding. “But there are people who can’t get along with animals or are afraid of them, you can’t force them to take care for them.” Amber said strict. “Big dogs are quite scary…” Diamond mumbled. “Why don’t you take care for him?” Ruby wondered. “How do you know that it is not a girl?” Rubellit wondered. “It’s a boy, for sure.” Ruby said laughing. “I can’t. My father will never allow it.” Amethyst said shaking her head. “All you need to do is to convince your father that you can care for him, that you are responsible enough to take care of a dog.” Topaz said calm. “W-Why do you think I would even want one?!” Amethyst wondered surprised. “Because you said ‘my father would never allow it’ and not ‘I don’t want a dog’.” Sapphire answered smiling. “Ah, I see…” Amethyst mumbled. “Just talk to him. I can take him over to the ranch in the meantime.” Topaz said, grabbing the dog. “Okay, I’ll try.” Amethyst nodded. While walking home, Amethyst remembered that her sister had always wanted a dog when she was still alive. “Let’s get a dog sometime, alright?!” A memory of Asuka came up for a few seconds, where she and Amethyst were making plans for the future with their dog, they wanted a puppy so they could raise him or her. “Let’s ask your father first, hm?” Her mother also appeared in the memory, reminding the two that they can’t decide it on their own. It was way too fast. Amethyst didn’t even realize that she was at home again. She was standing in front of the garage. “Welcome back, Amethyst.” Her father greeted. “Huh?” Amethyst wondered surprised, but then got close to her father. “Hey, let’s get a dog!” She said serious. Her father just sighed. “Didn’t we have the topic already?” Ayumu answered. “Sure we did! But a lot time has passed since then! Everything is different now.” Amethyst said serious. “Different huh?” Ayumu said surprised. “I don’t know, you still want a dog and I’m still against it. I don’t see so many differences.” “You know what I mean.” Amethyst said unpleased. “How come you get back to that all of the sudden?” Ayumu wondered curious. “Well, today after school, I found a little puppy – which belonged to no one, I’ve checked. Then I wanted to ask you… He’s currently with Topaz, as I can’t just take him home and force you to say yes.” Amethyst explained. “How very nice of you to think about me as well.” Ayumu sighed. “I just want us to be a family again…” Amethyst then mumbled pouty. “What was that?” Ayumu wondered surprised. “Nothing. I’ll head to the others now…” Amethyst shook her head, getting inside the house, changing the clothes and walking in the direction of the Yellow Sun Ranch. “So that how it went huh?” Topaz wondered as everyone had collected at the ranch. “I’m sorry that it didn’t go well for you.” Yellow said nodding. “What have I been thinking? He was always against animals at home.” Amethyst sighed nodding. “Maybe you can’t change that…” Ruby started thinking. “But the puppy can stay here, you can come visit him then.” Topaz suggested. “I’d rather have him at home…” Amethyst mumbled. “Why doesn’t your father want any animals at home?” Feather wondered curious. “I… don’t know…” Amethyst said thinking. “I thought he said no back then because Asuka and I wanted a wolf, not a dog. Our Mother made us want a dog, as she said that dogs are related to wolves.” Amethyst added. “Wolves?” Amber wondered surprised. “Asuka loved wolves.” Amethyst said short. “So we wanted our own wolf we can train to be a good wolf… but well…” Amethyst shrugged. Meanwhile Ruriri was walking around the ranch without anyone noticing. She also found the little puppy Amethyst had picked up today. “Ah! What a cute doggy!” She said. Her eyes became slightly sparkly and she wanted to pick up the dog but the puppy start barking at her, getting the girls’ attention. “Isn’t that the puppy?” Emerald wondered, looking over her shoulder. “It didn’t sound like any of our dogs…” Topaz shrugged. “So it has to be it…” Ruby mumbled. “No. It can be any dog. It just means it is none of the Kiishi’s.” Amber corrected laughing. “Let’s better check…” Sapphire suggested, pointing in the direction the noise came from. The others nodded and then went to look for the little Dalmatian. “Hey, what’s up with the little doggy?” Ruriri wondered surprised as she noticed the dog was not very friendly towards her. She then stood up, with a more serious expression. “Fine, I can also play that game.” She said and created another Jewelrayu spell, using on the dog. “Remember, if you don’t want others to be mean at you, don’t be mean at them!” She said serious as the dog tried to fight the spell but then got turned into a Jewelrayu. “Wait, Ruriri! What are you doing, that’s just a little puppy!” Amber said serious as she and the others saw the Jewelrayu. “It was a bad puppy. It needs to learn how to behave.” Ruriri said serious. “Also creating a Jewelrayu once in a while doesn’t hurt. Right, Onii-san?!” She wondered smiling, looking at Low. “I don’t know what you want from me, I never created a Jewelrayu before…” Loo mumbled annoyed. “With the dog being turned into a monster, I will never have a chance to adopt him!” Amethyst said serious. “Let’s cure him, ‘kay?” Rubellit said, taking out her Rainbow Pact. Amethyst nodded and then the two transformed. “Our powers to protect the colors! We are the Guardian Stars!” Ruby then looked around saying: “Us too!” and the others also started transforming. “Everyone's dreams and the rainbow colored miracle! Guardian Angels of the Stars!” After the girls finished their transformation, Ruriri wondered, “Onii-san, aren’t you going to fight too?” “Why should I fight when they have everything under control. And another thing; stop calling me your brother!” Loo answered serious. “But you are always reacting, when I call you like that.” Ruriri said amused. “Impossible… impossible, impossible!” Lavender said after she tried to attack the Jewelrayu for the first time. “Lavender?” Heather wondered surprised. “It’s impossible, I can’t. I can’t attack it. What if it gets hurt?” Lavender answered worried. “I see, that’s the older sister in you.” Heather nodded understanding. “It’s okay.” Loo said calm. “You just have to purify it. You are not fighting the dog itself. You are fighting the spell.” He explained calm. “It’s true.” Pink agreed. “You can only save the puppy if you fight it.” Purple added. “Even if it sounds hard.” “I-I hope you guys are right with that.” Lavender said nodding, but still was serious. So, Lavender and Heather waited until the six Guardian Angels had weakened the Jewelrayu enough so they could finish it with their attack. “The star of dreams the star of love! Lovely Color Wave!” the two shouted and purified the dog with their attack. “Maybe, it will be helpful for Onee-sama…” Ruriri mumbled and then jumped back. “Thank you, Guardian Angels.” She said nicely and disappeared. “Thank us? For what? For defeating another one of her monsters?” Sienna wondered quite surprised. “No, I guess she rather collected some kind of information.” Whitney mumbled. “I mean she said ‘it will be helpful for Onee-sama’, didn’t she?” She added, looking around. Azure nodded. “Yeah, I just hope, we didn’t tell her too much, anything bad or that…” Crimson sighed. “We’ve been attacked twice a day. That’s a new record!” She added thinking. “I need a break from being a magical girl!” Crimson then added serious. “What are we now doing with you, huh?” Amethyst mumbled, kneeling down to the puppy, who started to lick her hand. “Hm?” Amethyst started smiling. “Maybe you should try talking with your father one more time. It can help…” Emerald suggested. “Try a calm and neutral conversation.” “I don’t think it will help…” Amethyst mumbled. “Why not?” Ruby wondered. “Yeah, why not?” Another voice appeared from behind. “Yeah, you can at least try it.” Ruby finished nodding. “Eh, wait a second…” She mumbled surprised and turned around. Amethyst picked up the puppy and stood up, turning around as well. “Father.” She said surprised. “Why are you here?” Amethyst added wondering. “You said the dog would be here, so I thought you’d be here.” Ayumu answered calm. “That was not my question.” Amethyst sighed. “Anyways, I have thought a while and… I decided to be a family again.” Ayumu said serious. “What?” Amethyst wondered surprised. Did he actually hear her before? She didn’t want him to hear that! “You can keep the dog.” Ayumu said clearly. “Really?” Amethyst wondered happily and Ayumu slightly nodded. “Yay, thank you, father!” She said and hugged him a bit, as she still had that dog as well. “That’s great, huh Amy-chan?” Rubellit said happily. “How are you going to call him?” Topaz then wondered. “Call him? Uh…” Amethyst started thinking. “Charlie!” She then said fast with a smile. “Charlie?” Loo wondered. “What kind of name is Charlie? I mean for a dog?” “Said the one who’s being called ‘Puppy’.” Amethyst answered serious. Diamond just slightly smiled and dragged Loo to her, preventing him answering it. “Good then, welcome to the family, Charlie.” Ayumu said serious. ENDING Category:Transcripts